Marella
Marella was a female Barn Owl, the wife of Noctus, the mother of Kludd (later known as Metal Beak), Soren and Eglantine, the grandmother of Coryn, Bell, Blythe and Sebastiana, the mother-in-law of Nyra and Pellimore and is a minor character in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole books and the 2010 film Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. Biography Books In the first book The Capture, Marella acts as a good wife and mother to her husband and children. One night whilst she and Noctus were out hunting, their eldest child Kludd pushed his younger brother Soren out of the nest as part of a Pure Ones initiation. Soren survived the fall, but was then captured by owls from St Aggie's. Marella and Noctus, was devastated when they returned to the hollow to find Soren gone. Sometime in between the events of The Capture and the third book The Rescue, Marella and Noctus were killed by Kludd (now the Pure Ones' leader Metal Beak) and their scrooms later warned Soren about him. Marella and Noctus later part to the afterlife. After her death, Marella gained four grandchildren; Coryn (Kludd and Nyra's son), Bell, Blythe and Sebastiana (Soren and Pellimore's daughters). ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' Marella is first seen at her family's hollow watching Soren and Eglantine playing Battle of the Ice Claws (with Soren playing Lyze of Kiel and Eglantine playing Metal Beak), just as Noctus arrives from hunting. Marella is later seen the following day preparing to go hunting with Noctus, who sends Soren and Kludd (who in this film is a separate owl from Metal Beak, whose real name is Surtr) inside after teaching them branching. However whilst they are away, Soren and Kludd fall from their tree and are captured by Jatt and Jutt and are taken to the Pure One controlled St Aggie's. Marella's reaction to her sons' disappearance is not shown, but it is likely that like her husband and daughter, she was worried about them. Some time later, Kludd (now a Pure One soldier), returned to the hollow and took Eglantine to St Aggie's in an attempt to recruit her into the Pure Ones. It is most likely, Kludd did this whilst Marella and Noctus were out looking for him and Soren. Marella is last seen near the end of the film with Noctus, Eglantine and their nestsnake Mrs. P in welcoming Soren back to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree after aiding the Guardians in defeating the Pure Ones, and expresses pride in her son. Gallery Imagelotgtoogheahf.jpeg|Marella and her family Imagelotgtoogheahf1.jpeg Imagelotgtooghnam .jpeg|Marella and her husband Noctus Imagelotgtooghsknm .jpeg Imagelotgtooghsnme.jpeg|Marella welcoming Soren back from defeating the Pure Ones Imagelotgtooghnmmpo.jpeg Trivia *In the film, Marella is slightly shorter than Noctus. However in the books and real life, female owls are larger than males. *In the film, Marella resembles her eldest son Kludd. *In the books, Marella along with Noctus, is killed by Kludd and the Pure Ones, but in the film, she doesn't die and instead goes to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree to welcome back Soren. *Marella's reaction to Kludd's betrayal and presumed death is not shown in the film. Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Nurturer Category:Supporters Category:Related to Villain Category:Deceased